Beacon's Extending Blade
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: "A weapon. To be used when need be." That was what I thought of my life when I learnt about the council. I left before I lost my freedom. After an accident, I was found by someone who took me in and gave me the freedom I wanted within my life. By her order's, I left to protect two people. Joining a school where I was trained to fight Monsters. This is my life as Beacon's Extending


A/n: Welcome to the Long anticipated story of Beacon's Extending Blade. As some have noticed I have discontinued some stories. Mainly cause I just lost the will to write them. This story will be the one to replace them. Welcome to Beacon's Extending Blade My friends.

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth, with Naruto being owned by Masashi Kishimoto. All Elements from Bleach Belong to Tite Kubo and none of this things are currently in my possession. I'm just a person who writes Fanfiction for shit's and giggles. I hope you enjoy.

(Opening theme. RWBY This will be the day.)

(Opening Scene Konohagakure no Saito)

It was early in the morning as the sun had yet to rise. A young group of teenagers were all currently standing outside with grim expression's on their faces. A teen who was wearing a green flack jacket over a grey shirt with a chain mesh shirt under that, with black pants that went down to his shins where he had tape around his ankles as he wore blue sandal's pulled out a small stop watch. Looking at it as his tired black eyes stared at the time the clock showed. He ran his hand through his hair, as the end of his hair which resembled a pineapple shook from the action, while letting out a loud sigh.

"Where the hell is that Idiot?" He asked as one of his teammates turned to him.

"Don't worry too much about it Shikamaru. Naruto will be here soon. After all, this is his final mission." A pleasantly plump boy said as the one named Shikamaru let out a small laugh.

"Your right Choji. Can't believe that this is where it ends." Shikamaru said with a sad smile as he turned to his friend.

Choji Akamichi, the next head to the Akamichi clan after his father Chouza. Was a plump boy who had brown hair which was split into two as his head band went through the middle of it. He was wearing a green vest with a grey shirt. His arms were bandage from the elbows down along with his ankles having them around his own blue sandals. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and had a scarf that had the Kanji for food on it. He was currently eating chips while they waited.

Before anything else was said they saw someone walking towards them. He had spiky blonde hair that matched the sun in colour. His eyes, a beautiful sky blue that was unmatched in the village. His clothing of choice was a orange and blue jumpsuit with the jacket being open allowing for the handle of a sword to stick through. He had a chain mesh shirt on underneath as he slowly walked to the rest of the group with purpose. Scrolls were at his side while he carried a small backpack as well. Once he stopped he looked at everyone who was there with a smile.

"Hey guys. Ready for this?" he asked as he looked out towards the gate.

"Yes we are. But the question is are you?" A pale eyed boy with brown hair asked.

"Yea I am Neji. This village, I love it. Everyone here. But to those elder's I'm nothing but a guard dog that needs to have a leash around it's neck." He said as he looked to the blade that rested under his armpit. "That's why I'm doing what I am. So that I can actually experience life without having to watch my back incase someone tries something." He finished as the pale eyed boy smiled lightly.

Neji Hyuga. A member of the branch family of the Hyuga clan, originally mocked Naruto. He believed that fate controlled the world and those fated to be great were. And those who weren't didn't. He had brown hair that fell to his waist that was tied together by tape. He had a cream coloured vest on along with black shorts. His hands, wrists and ankles were covered by tape as he covered his feet with black sandals. He had become less of a person who believed in fate after suffering defeat at Naruto's hands.

"Let's get on with the mission. Naruto I presume you already left the letters for everyone?" he asked getting a nod from the blonde. "Good let's move out." He said only to get stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" it called.

Everyone turned to see a girl with pink hair, wearing a red dress helping a boy with black hair in the style of a bowel cut in a green jumpsuit walk to the gate. Everyone saw as Naruto turned and stared at the black haired boy with a smile as they two stopped in front of them. The black haired boy pushed off of the girl and wrapped Naruto in a hug which shocked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. I hope you stay safe where ever you end up." He whispered so that only Naruto heard him.

Naruto let out a small smile and returned the hug before helping the boy to a nearby bench where everyone joined him.

"Lee, Thank you. It was nice to meet someone else who was labelled a screw up. Remember Lee, show everyone that you will be a great Ninja. Even if you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." Naruto said as Lee looked down.

"If i get the surgery. There's a chance it won't work." Lee said only for Naruto to laugh.

"Please, Baa-chan is the one doing the surgery. You'll be fine Lee. And if we ever meet again, I hope we can have a little sparing match." Naruto told him with a smile as he turned to the pink haired girl.

"What do you need Sakura?" He asked as his smile disappeared.

"Naruto. Please bring Sasuke back to me." She begged as tears fell.

Naruto let out a sigh as he turned to walk out of the gate with everyone following.

"Stupid girl. This mission was to retrieve him. It's in the job description to bring him back." He said coldly as the girl watched them all leave.

Naruto and the retrieval squad all started running intent on finishing the mission.

'Sasuke Uchiha. You won't be getting away you Idiot.' Naruto thought as a black haired woman appeared next to him.

She was a tall woman that had long black hair and brown eyes. Wearing a outfit with little covering, it consists of a red bra, connected to several black straps which connect to a choker around her neck. She wears a red skirt, with a lone white circle on the center of the belt. Through the two belt loops, a piece of cloth hangs down not yet tightened. She wears long red high heeled boots as well, that also connect to her skirt. Along her skin are multiple scars, obviously a homage to her abilities. This woman also was holding the sword that was within Naruto's possession. A small dagger with a blue hilt. The Tsuba was styled in a way that made it like two snakes rotating.

This woman was Naruto's partner for his life.

'Ah Shinso-chan. So wonderful to see that you have woken up from your beauty nap.' He thought to her.

"So this is it. We finish this mission, make sure the brat is picked up, then we leave?" She asked bored.

'That is correct my partner.' He said hearing a small grunt in the back of his head.

"Naruto. Remember if push comes to shove. Don't hesitate to call my name." Shinso told him with a worried expression as Naruto chuckled to himself.

'Don't worry I know. This will be the last time, I work as a shinobi.' He declared as his headband fell off of his forehead.

He stopped as it hit the ground behind him. The others watched as he picked it up and placed it within his bag before nodding to them.

"Are you keeping it?" His partner asked as she floated next to her wielder.

'Of course. For everyone of the friends I made. I need a way to remember them.' He thought with a smile as the woman smiled.

She faded away as Naruto chuckled to himself which drew the attention of his friends.

"Oi Naruto are you ok?" Shikamaru asked as he looked back at the blonde.

"I'm fine. Just was coming up with a plan for what me and Shinso will do." He said getting strange looks.

"Shinso?" Choji asked.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry about it." He said waving them off as he moved faster.

(This part proceeds as it did in Cannon.)

(Scene Change, Final Valley)

Naruto was leaping through the trees as he tried to catch up with his target. He had to make sure that it all went according to plan. He needed someone to protect the village in his stead. He stopped on a statue that was facing another with a waterfall in the middle. He saw a teen who's hair resembled that of a duck's rear end standing on the top of the opposite statue.

"Sasuke!" He called as the boy turned to him.

"Hey Loser." He said turning around.

Naruto stared at the boy's eyes. Blue met Yellow and black. Sasuke Uchiha. He was the lone survivor of his clan as his older brother killed his entire clan. He was wearing a blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on his back. He had a pair of white shorts on as well. He had black markings over his face thanks to the curse mark he received from a man named Orochimaru.

Naruto stared at the boy who he saw as a brother with an intense gaze as his hand went to the hilt of the blade that rested under his armpit. Slowly pulling the dagger out, he pointed it at his friend.

"Sasuke, you are to be taken back to the village." Naruto declared as Sasuke laughed.

"And you think you can beat me?" He asked arrogantly as Naruto brought his sword to his side.

"I don't think so. I know so." He said answered confidence flowing from his voice.

"Well, Why don't you show me if you can actually back up that claim." The duck butt haired boy said as Naruto charged him.

(Timeskip to the end of the fight)

Naruto and Sasuke had been locked in their fierce battle. Neither giving up and striking with the same amount of force. They had pushed themselves to the point where both boys had to use powers that where given to them. Sasuke's his skin turned dark-grey and his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey. Additionally, he grew webbed-claw-shaped wings from his back which he could use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. He was currently standing in the shin of the statue of his ancestor Madara Uchiha. Meanwhile Naruto himself was covered in a red bubbly aura. It had taken shape of a fox, though it also had large rabbit ears. His nails had grown out slightly turning into claws. A single tail spouted behind him. He was currently standing opposite of his friend, in the shin of the statue of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. The two boys had multiple bruises on their bodies. Naruto's clothes were slightly charred in some areas from a fire style Ninjutsu.

They were both panting hard as Naruto's left arm had stopped functioning and was now limply hanging at his side. Seeing this cause Naruto to grit his teeth in frustration slightly while Sasuke simply smirked.

"Well looks like we have come to the end of this little fight. Now how about I show you the true power of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said as he started channelling Chakra into his right hand. "It's time to end this, this battle, and all the battles we've had till now." he declared as Naruto brought up his own working hand.

Both had gathered their chakra into their hands. A swirling orb had appeared in Naruto's hand as a loud sound of chirping birds filled the area. Sasuke's hand had become covered in lightning as it turned from a bright blue-ish white to a dark black with grey highlights. The boys continued to stare at each other as Naruto's now blood red eyes meet Sasuke's own. The boy's launched themselves at each other. Both of their arms being pulled back as a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face. His attack faded slightly as it clashed against Sasuke's own. Sasuke smiled as he pushed more chakra into his attack before he felt pain explode in his left shoulder. Turning his head, he saw the woman who was with Naruto earlier standing on the side of the statue. His attention was drawn more to the blade in her hand. The blade had extended out and went as long as to pierce him in the shoulder, after passing through one of his wings. His attack faded slightly at the pain in which Naruto flooded his attack causing it to explode and send them both flying. The sword disappeared from Sasuke's shoulder, giving him slight relief, only for him to feel sharp pain as he was sent down to the ground with a harsh kick. When he landed on the ground, he looked up only to see Naruto staring at him with a smile as he raised his foot. Sasuke, seeing that his foot was covered in chakra thanks to his Sharingan, went to move only for him to feel some weight on his back. He was gonna look, if Naruto hadn't brought his foot down and knocked him out.

Naruto backed away and saw the woman from earlier standing on Sasuke's back.

"Thank's for the help Shinso." He said as the woman smiled.

"No problem Naruto boy. This little runt was in the way of the plan anyway." She said as she patted Naruto on the head.

Naruto smiled before he looked at the boy on the ground. Shaking his head, he nodded at the female in front of him before she disappeared and he ran off in the direction of the nearest town. Rain fell from the sky leaving the unconscious Uchiha on the ground. Leaving behind the village he loved and all the friends he held dear.

A few minutes later, a man wearing the standard hidden leaf Jonin attire arrived at the scene of the battle. His gravity defying hair, standing tall even though the rain pelted it hard. Looking around with a lone black eye, he found the unconscious body if Sasuke laying in the middle of the valley. Picking the boy up, he continued to scan the area as if looking for something. After a few minutes of looking, he turned his attention to the sky as his lone eye stared sadly into the grey sky's above.

'Naruto, I hope you stay safe where ever you end up.' The man thought as he made his way back to the village. 'I failed you, hopefully you can forgive me.' Was his last thoughts as he left the Area.

(Meanwhile with Naruto)

Naruto had just stopped at a nearby river. Jumping into the river, he let the current drag him away. He eventually came to a small village built on the lake side. Swimming to one of the houses, he found a boat with next to it. Climbing into the boat, he looked up to find a person standing in front of him.

"Hello." He said simply as the person looked at him.

"Hello young man, what are you doing here?" The person asked as Naruto got a proper look at him.

The man had black hair and eyes and was dressed in simple fishermens clothes. He helped Naruto to his feet.

"I'm looking for a way to get to the out to the other nations." He said as the man looked shocked.

"You mean to Mizu no kuni?" The fisherman asked?

"No, to the nations beyond." He said as a look of shock appeared.

"You can't be serious, there's no way your gonna live that trip!" The fisherman said as Naruto threw a bag of money to him.

"I'm taking your boat. In that bag will be enough for you to buy food or resources." Naruto said as he stepped onto the boat.

"Why are you set on going to the nations beyond?" The fisherman asked.

"It's the best place for me to get away from some personal problems." Naruto said as he stepped into the mans boat. "I would forget you saw me. Thanks for the boat." He said before turning on the engine and taking to the ocean.

The fisherman simply watched as Naruto disappeared into the distance.

(2 hours later)

Naruto was still on his boat on the trip to the other nations. Sighing to himself in boredom, he looked over the edge and saw as fish would swim by. Looking up, he saw Shinso standing at the front as she looked on ahead.

"Do you know how much longer till we reach the end of the Elemental Nations?" He asked as Shinso shrugged.

"Not sure, for my existence, I've been with you. After all, I came from your soul." She said as Naruto smiled.

"True enough. You are the only person who knows me. The real me." Naruto said as he noticed dark clouds forming.

"Of course. Those clouds look dangerous." She pointed out as Naruto nodded but kept going without a care.

"If I was gonna let nature stop me, then I would've given up long ago." He said as the storm started to affect the waters.

"I'll be waiting for when we get to land. Stay alive Naruto." She said as she disappeared as the waves started to rock Naruto's boat.

Naruto tried to keep himself stable as the boat was close to tipping over. Hearing the loud noise of a large wave, he looked behind him to see a giant Tsunami sized wave barreling towards him. Gripping Shinso tightly, he braced himself as the wave struck him without remorse. His boat being destroyed by the wave as he was thrown around under the water, but his grip on Shinso never lessened.

'I won't let you go.' Was his last thought before passing out.

(Hours later in the Nations beyond)

A woman wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern. Under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. She also wears a red shawl in her hair, along with a strange ornament that looks like curved black feathers. She had piercing red eyes that were only enhanced by her raven black hair with red highlights.

She was walking around near a beach when she stopped. The reason being, she had come across a small shipwreck. Investigating it, she found no signs of life until she looked under some pieces of wood. Once she moved the pieces of wood, she found the unconscious body of Naruto, still grasping Shinso tightly in his hand.

'Where did he come from?' She thought in confusion.

Though her confusion was erased when she say the dagger in his hand. Reaching towards it, she was about to touch the hilt only for Naruto's hand to grip her wrist. She looked towards him only to see a blood red eye staring at her.

"Don't...touch...her." he said before passing out.

The woman looked at the boy, before she picked him up. Noticing that he was lighter than he should be at his age, she started walking back to her home.

(Later)

Naruto opened his eyes to see the roof of a tent. Sitting up, he noticed that he only had his pants on and was laying on a bed. Looking around, he found the woman from the beach sitting at a table with a cup of tea in hand.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." She said as Naruto stood to his feet.

Looking around, he found that she had placed Shinso at the opposite end of the table. She turned her head slightly as Naruto seemed to keep his guard up.

"Take a seat." She said as Naruto walked to where his blade was and sat down.

He watched as she poured a cup of tea and passed it towards him. He accepted it as he thanked her. After a long silence between the two, she decided to break the silence.

"Tell me. Who are you and where are you from?" She asked as Naruto stared at her.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, where I come from is something I don't wanna talk about." He said as she raised a brow. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Remnant. Anima to be exact." She as said as Naruto's brow creased in thought.

"I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore." He said to himself only for the woman to hear it.

"So you aren't from Remnant then." She laughed slightly as Naruto stared at her.

"So what if I am." He said as he laid his hand on Shinso's hilt.

"Take your hand off the blade. There is no reason for violence." She said as Naruto took his hand away.

"Who are you?" He asked as she smiled lightly.

"The woman who can give you what you want." She said plainly as Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You had to leave for a reason. So tell me Naruto, what was your reason for leaving?" She asked as Naruto stared into her eyes.

"I left, cause I would've been robbed of what I wanted. I would've been a weapon and nothing more." He said as she smiled.

"If you stay with me, you don't have to worry about anything." She said as Naruto didn't trust her.

"I won't be used as a weapon?" He asked.

"No. You will be your own person." She answered.

"If I have a dream of my own?" He asked again.

"I'll help you achieve it." She said with her arms crossed.

"Fine. I'll join. But, I am my own person, not a weapon." He said, deciding to trust this woman.

"That's fine." She said as Naruto asked his final question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raven, Raven Branwen and welcome to my tribe." She said as Naruto nodded his head.

'This boy's potential. He could be the one to help keep us safe.' She thought to herself.

End

Yep, that's how I'm starting this. Naruto is a member of the Branwen bandit tribe. How will this effect the story? how would Qrow react? will Ruby ever stop loving Cookies? Doesn't matter. Oh Shinso's appearance, I got it from the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki. Later.


End file.
